


What happens in Palmadise...

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Request from Alessa: Mikey gambling.!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2019: Best-Portrayal of a Turtle-Mikey 3rd Place; ~~!!





	What happens in Palmadise...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alessa_DC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/gifts).



The first idea that popped in Mikey’s shocked brain was that Leo would kill him for sure. Just before he left, the leader warned him about staying far from gambling spots. And it wasn’t even the first time and Leo wasn’t the only one. Donatello had told Leonardo in front of Mikey about how the youngest was likely to develop an addiction with everything new and potentially thrilling, according to the resident genius. So, gambling was a big no, Leo had stated at the moment they landed on Palmadise and he learned that it was a Casino paradise. They were there to find this witness and nothing more, he insisted. Gambling was a dangerous sin, breaking family apart, Leo had said.

And still, the moment Mikey left the inn, he let himself get lured into the first Casino he had seen.

It was their own fault, Mikey thought briefly. Don and Leo should have known, insisting that much about how forbidden this place was would make him more curious about it. Like them insisting about Raph not getting in fight was a sure way to have the hothead running into trouble.

He should have tried to cheat was his second thought. He should have taken the chance to get caught red-handed with a card hidden in his bandana. But now, he was even too late to take this exit. The mob boss in front of him was smiling and Mikey was in deep, deep, shit.

“So, turtle, you owe me four million tobecks and like I told you before, I take cash only in a two hour delay,”the lobster-like alien stated.

Leo had also told them to be careful with the money and to only buy what was necessary, because he didn’t have ‘that much’ on him. He only took with him what could be mandatory to pay for a cheap inn for a few days. Mikey had no idea what Leo meant exactly by ‘not that much’ but Mikey was sure as fuck Leo didn’t walk around with four million in this tiny leather pouch he had around his belt.

He could run, he thought again, and disappear. He was fast and meddling in the shadows was what ninjas did best. But his glance at his surroundings must have given him away, because the alien mob boss chuckled.

“Don’t even think about running away, turtle. Your species is easy to spot on this planet.” His grin turned predatory. “I don’t mind getting paid by any turtle I meet what you owe me.”

It was bad. Donnie was probably still wandering around to find some spare parts not even knowing what could wait for him. He and Raph had been sent by the leader to run some errands. If Don was harmed in this, Raph and Leo would kill him for sure, and even twice when they found out why.

“Okay, okay! Don’t get worked up, dude!” Mikey exclaimed. “But, like, I'm not the bagman, you know? I'm totally flat, no dinero, comprende? My big bro carries the cash."

Of course, Leo was the one carrying the money. He was the least likely to buy something on impulse, like even Raph or Donnie could do, one for cool weaponry and the other for tech junk. Leonardo never did something, even as simple as buying an ice cream cone without thinking about it twice, Mikey told himself, his teeth clenched with shame and anguish. How would he announce this to Leo?

“Which of them is it?”the boss asked. “I will tell my guys to go fetch him.”

Even if confessing he had disobeyed and lost so much was the last thing Mikey wanted to do, he knew his brother well enough to know it was the kind of thing the leader preferred to learn from Mikey rather than a random alien underling. Leo would probably want to keep this shame the most ‘private’ they could manage.

“I will go by myself,”Mikey shouted. “I won’t run away but please, let me deal with it by myself.”

“Is it the one with the blue mask and the swords?” the boss asked. “I watched him. He has a nice ass.”

Mikey’s brain made wet fuse. ‘Nice ass’ and ‘Leonardo’ wasn’t something his mind would put in the same sentence. He had no idea if it was true or a sick joke. Now that he thought about it, he had never looked at Leo’s lower back. But of course, he didn’t! He could be a horny teen, but he wouldn’t stare at his bro’s ass.

“Tell me, turtle, where are you hiding your junk?”

What the fuck was with this question, Mikey wondered. His mind pictured his brother or himself, cornered, their dick pulled out and sliced as retaliation for the debt and Mikey felt his knees buckle. Out of survival instinct, he put his hands on his slit to protect it.

“I see,” the boss sneered at the gesture. “Let’s make a deal. If your bro can't pay with money, he will pay with his body.”

Did these monsters want to slice Leo’s junk, Mikey wondered, very pale. Or does the boss mean…

“Don’t touch my bro!”Mikey snapped sharply. “He's got nothing to do with it.”

The boss shook his head.

“I won’t touch him personally, but if he can’t pay your debt one way, you'll both pay in another. I've never seen turtles mating,” the crook explained dreamily. “If you can’t pay with good money, you had better put on a good show.”

“A show?” Mikey repeated, his mind blank but sweating bullets now. “What kind of show you have in mind?” he stammered, refusing to even try to guess.

“I told you. I’ve never seen turtle’s mating and watching people having sex is my kink.” Mikey felt his soul shattering when he realized the guy was dead serious. “When I saw the turtle with the swords,” the mob boss continued, “I told myself he gives off excellent bottom vibes. He had this way of walking, you know? The way of walking of a guy loving it up his ass.”

Mikey’s mouth grew dry, out of dread. There was no way Leo gave off ‘bottom vibes’. This mobster-lobster’s brain must have rotted only playing cards. Besides, even in another dimension, there was no way Leo would bend for his little bro, watched by a bunch of horny alien mob. Leo would rather commit seppuku.

“What about double or nothing?” Mikey tried. It was his only hope!

“If you lose, you will owe me eight million and a show with your three brothers as well,” the boss said, folding his pincers. “Are you ready to take this chance and get more of your family involved?”

Mikey’s heart pounded, imagining Raph at the receiving end of a peep show. There was no way Raph would accept it. The hothead would go on a rampage just knowing it had been implied he could and Raph would end up killed. They were on a foreign planet, a planet where Leo had sad they must not bring attention to themselves. No, Mikey couldn’t bring Raph and Don into this mess. It was already bad enough Leo was involved.

“I will talk to my big bro,” Mikey exclaimed, standing up. “I will be back in one hour or so.”

Outside the casino, the air was so thick, Mikey couldn’t breathe. He was ninja enough to know he was tailed by some of the lobster underlings and that he had no other choice but to go to the inn where Leo was studying a map. His chest was painfully tight with anguish. At each step, Mikey tried to prepare his speech, but it was like the words were eluding him and he couldn’t get further than ‘Leo, I made a big mistake.’

Leo could be understanding, there was no way it could go well. Of course, Leo could decide they ditch the mission and run away, all of them. With Raph’s fighter skills, Leo’s tactical abilities and Don’s brain, they could probably sneak away. But Leo was too serious about duty to abort a mission and too honorable to leave a debt unpaid, whatever the debt was.

Many dreadful scenarios played in his mind. Leo decided Mikey would stay on this planet, working as a slave until he cleared his debt or Leo calling seppuku on all of them, to wash Mikey’s dishonor from them. Michelangelo still hoped Leo had the money or decided they vanish or Don found a way to satisfy the mobsters, but he was bracing himself for the worst.

He closed his eyes, his hand on the door knob. Here he was, still counting on his brothers; Raph’s strength, Don’s brain and Leo’s wisdom and forgiveness to clean up the shit after he messed up. No wonder they treated him like a brat. He knocked weakley all the door, all his legendary optimist gone.

“Come in,” Leo said from the other side and with a trembling hand, Mikey pushed open the door.

Leo was sitting by the window, looking thoughtfully at an old map in a book, his features smooth and relaxed for once. The leader glanced up, his soft-brown eyes gleaming when he recognized the visitor and a graceful smile lightened his face. Mikey felt tenfold bad to fuck up this quiet display.

“How can I help you, Mikey?” Leo asked kindly.

“How much do you have in cash?” Mikey blurted out, his nerves getting the best of him.

With a very low sigh, Leo closed the book and put it aside.

“Why do you want to know that? You need something?” Leo asked, again, in a very compassionate tone and this gentleness made Mikey feel much more upset than if Leo had started lecturing him right away.

“I gambled and lost,” Mikey spouted to get over it already. Leo had always told him that there was no use in lying and that being honest when you were wrong was more likely to bring you mercy.

“How much?” Leo asked in a whisper, concern written on his face.

There was no way Mikey could say it. There was no way he could tell his big brother ‘four million or your ass.’

“I asked you first,” Mikey babbled. “How much do you have in cash right now, because the mob boss told me we need to pay in the next hour!”

“I think I must have like $75 left,” Leo answered.

“But how the fuck much is that in topecks?”Mikey cried aloud. He had no idea but $75 sounded very, very low.

Leo frowned, probably unpleased by Mikey’s language but he was too out of his mind too care.

“I need four million of those!” Mikey yelled, losing it. “It’s either that or...very bad things will happen that you don’t want to know!”

“This is insane, Mikey,” Leo declared seriously. “Those people abused of your youth and naivete. I will talk to them and find a compromise.”

This was bad and Mikey jumped on Leo’s arm to stop him. He didn’t even want Leo to hear the ‘compromise’. What the lobster said about Leo’s body was still too fresh in Mikey’s memory. What if Leo got raped? The leader wouldn’t want to survive this taint.

“I would rather you call Donnie and Raph, too. These mobsters are very bad news,” he started to explain. “They all gave off these dangerous, cold-hearted murderer vibes, you know?”

“If that is so, then why did you play with them,” Leonardo retorted, disengaging from Mikey. “Even more when I perfectly remember having told you not to gamble money!”

There they were but Mikey didn’t even try to avoid the lecture.

“Leo, you can ground me for my lifetime when we’re back at the lair, but for now just focus on how to find four million or how to escape this place.”

Mikey was now running behind Leo who was leaving the inn with long strides.

“Don’t even think about running away from your responsibilities, Mikey,” Leo warned him. “And I don’t want to involve Don and Raph in this. Raph is always complaining I’m too soft on you. If he knew I paid your debts, when I told him not to buy a missile rifle, he would never let us live it down!”

Soul crushed, Mikey had no choice but to follow Leo to the casino.

The lobster mob boss was at the same place as when Mikey left, a delicate cup in one of his sharp pincers.

“Hello, blue turtle,” he greeted. “Are you here to pay your little brother’s debt?”

The leader stood proudly in the middle of the room, unimpressed by all the bulky crustaceans around them.

“There is no way I will pay four million, even if I had them. Mikey isn’t twenty-one years old yet and so, this game was illegal. Also, there is no way you bet him to the point his debt reached four million in less than one hour. The only possibility is that you fooled him and cheated,” Leo said boldy and Mikey’s heart missed a beat. Had Leo lost it? Who in his right mind would dare to call a mob boss a cheater in front of his twenty underlings? With apprehension, Mikey watched the lobster’s face.

“You have balls, turtle, I give you that,” the boss said. “But on our planet, if you can count money, you can play it. You weren’t there to say I cheated and besides, if your brother is easy to fool like you think he is, then it is your fault for leaving him unattended.”

Mikey could see the lobster had landed a bullseye mark on Leo by how his eldest brother went all stiff.

“I don’t have these four million,”Leo repeated. “So, if you are positive about Mikey owning you that much, we have to settle this differently.”

The mob boss narrowed his bulgy eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I already explained to your brother how you could pay me,” he replied in a low-pitch, lustful voice that gave Mikey the chills. “I told him you can pay with your body.”

“I’m not having sex with you,” Leo said bluntly and Mikey stared, speechless. How his brother had brushed the matter without any discomfort astonished him. Sexual matters weren’t Leo’s scene or at least, Mikey thought so. “Find something else!”

“I never proposed myself,” the boss retorted. “Like I told your brother, voyeurism is my kink and I have never seen turtles mating.

There, Mikey thought. Leo would unsheath his swords and tell them how terrible it was to suggest such a thing to siblings, but Leo stayed still.

“Where I come from, it would be called wrong,” Leo answered, so freaking calm that Mikey felt the need to sit. He had been used to dealing with a lot of situations but there was nothing more weird than Leo talking public sex and incest with this unmoved expression. “Not about animal, but for humans it is.”

“On my planet it isn’t. Also, I know humans enough to recognize one and you aren’t. So stop playing hard to get already. We both know you are already wet,” the lobster retorted, literally drooling at the ideas his crazy mind displayed and Mikey snapped. He didn’t know if it was the stress of the situation, the remorse or the way this guy talked about Leo like the leader was a slut that make him snap, but Mikey was done. This guy was ogling Leo like his brother was a well-done steak and if Leo was too pure to notice, it was rubbing Mikey the wrong way.

“Stop talking to my brother like he’s a hoe,” he shouted. “Me owning you money doesn’t mean you get to insult him. Your beef is with me,” Mikey insisted.

Leo glanced at him with such a warm gleam in his look that Mikey turned all flustered. Being the protective one had never happened. He knew that deep inside of him, under his colorful layers, he could be as heroic as Leo. He just never got the opportunity to prove himself.

“So, are you paying or not?” the mobster asked. “I know turtles can make weird sounds while mating. I will be satisfied if you do it behind this curtain and I get to listen instead of watch.”

This guy was a freaking pervert, Mikey decided. It was less bad, but it wasn’t his decision and he looked at the leader to know what they should do.

While Leonardo was obviously reflecting on the deal, Mikey took in details of his brother. Never had he thought of him (or any of his brothers, for that matter) as a sex partner. Each time the idea had brushed his mind, when he was alone in his bed, cock in hand, he had gotten rid of it. He knew if he yielded once to these kinds of fantasies, he would be done for life with them. But now, he couldn’t help but imagine how it could be to have sex with Leo. The leader was attractive, he noted, his eyes roaming his body and curious now about the so-called ‘nice ass’ the mob boss talked about. But Leo caught him staring and Mikey pretended his nunchucks were very interesting.

Suddenly, he sniffed the air around him. A kind of sweet scent was now floating and it looked to be coming from Leo. Had Leo always smell like that? A warmth crept into him and he kind of hoped now that Leo would rather accept the proposition than slice the boss' head like he was probably about to do. The leader was too eerily calm.

“Let’s do it,” Leo said and spun around to climb to the stage. He pulled the curtain and Mikey was still motionless.The lobster shoved him, Mikey didn’t budge. Now that he thought of it, they didn’t talk about the position; who will be the pitcher and the catcher. Of course, Leo saw himself as the pitcher and the idea to get his ass split in two, by an inexperienced guy without lube was filling him with fear. Maybe, maybe, they could fake churring? Mikey guessed it was the sound the boss was talking about. He knew the sound very well, since he had discovered it at twelve at the same moment he had started jerking off. It wasn’t at each time, he could do it, for that he needed to be particularly horny, but he had never tried to do it outside of these private moments. And he had never heard Leo churring, just Raph. Once, Mikey had spied on Raphael watching one of the movies he kept in his room. He had been comforted to not be the only one making this sound.

“Today, Michelangelo,” Leo shouted from behind the curtain and Mikey, finally obeyed. While his heart was racing, Mikey decided that if it wasn’t one of Leo’s tactics or that the leader finally decided to flee from Palmadise, he would let the leader have his way with him. He was the one having brought this mess, it was fair he paid for it. It wasn’t that bad, Mikey tried to convince himself. Leo was alluring and kind and he won’t die as a virgin. If he was lucky, Raph would never hear of it and what happened in Palmadise would stay in Palmadise.

He pulled on the curtain to see something neither his heart-or dick-was ready for. Leo was laying on a blanket with a few cushions, his legs spread. Just above Leo, there was a window, with no bars and wide enough for them to pass-by, but Mikey’s attention point returned to one spot behind Leo’s leg. The scent was stronger.

“We aren't running away?” he asked huskily, not recognizing his own voice.

“We are not,” Leo answered, his voice a low-velvety-pitch, dripping with lust, going straight to Mikey’s groin.

Leo spread his legs wider and Mikey’s blood flared up. A primal instinct awoke in him and he threw himself toward the consenting leader.

****

When they stopped, because Mikey was now coming only water, the room was empty. The mob boss probably didn’t know turtles could mate for hours and he had grown tired or something. Mikey could relate. How could he have guessed Leo had this in him? While they walked by the place where the lobster-mobster was, Mikey noticed a big book still open. Mikey supposed it was the one for debt accounts. Jello-boned, he slowed his pace to take a peek into the book.

“The turtle Michelangelo, 4 million, paid by the turtle Donatello."

"Are you coming?" Leo asked and Mikey was amazed about how the leader sounded normal when he was still moaning with wanton ten minutes ago. "Don and Raph must be looking for us."

Indeed, Mikey thought, now his mind racing. Maybe he had misread. Maybe the mobster heard the wrong name. But deep down, a doubt crept in him and went they met the other brothers it hit Mikey full speed, seeing how flustered and limping Raph was.

He blinked, not believing it but the high three exchanged by the elders achieved to convince him. He had been played.

"Don, tell me, how much 4 million topecks is worth in our currency?" he asked, feeling like choking.

Donnie raised an eye ridge, but he couldn't hide his smug smirk.

"Around $8," Donnie said, licking his lips, with a self-satisfied grin ogling Raph who blushed hard.

$8. Mikey had gone almost crazy for a price lower than a pizza. And Leo probably knew it, the little prick. He had scared the crap out of Mikey on purpose to bring him where he wanted Mikey to be.

The realization kicked him and now, he could guess the truth. Leo and Donnie had schemed all of this. This 'find a witness' was bullshit and Mikey wasn't surprised when Leo called the mission off. The real thing that Leo and Donnie were after was Raph's and his ass. Of course, the schemers knew their bros too well and making them fall in their trap had been easy. This is why they had insisted so much about him staying away from the casinos. They knew Mikey would run there and the mobster must have been promised money all along. And Raph had been warned to stay away from weaponry shops and fights for the exact same reason. Mikey had no idea what Raph did, but only by the way Raphael struggled to walk straight, it was easy to tell he got his ass fucked hard. Who could have guessed Donnie had such an alpha side? It was always the quiet ones who were the most surprising, Mikey mused. Now, no wonder Leo had refused to call Donnie for help. He knew his ploy buddy was busy.

But even if it was frustrating to have been manipulated that way, that meant only one thing. If they both planned so far as to make up a mission in another dimension, that meant Leo wanted Mikey's cock badly.

The thought made his cheeks heat up, now remembering pretty well how enticing the leader could be in bed. Leo had been horny as hell, like he was lusting to get fucked brainless for a while. And an even more important detail, by him, Michelangelo.

"Is something on your mind, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," Mikey lied, almost losing his cool when Leo winked.

While Donnie was entering the coordinates to their home, there was indeed a thought in Mikey's mind.

He hoped that what happened in Palmadise won't stay in Palmadise only.

* * *

 


End file.
